Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor, and in particular, relates to an image processing apparatus that transmits image data received from an external apparatus or image data generated by reading an original to a designated destination.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known system in which image data generated with a client computer is transmitted to a facsimile machine through a LAN (Local Area Network) and the facsimile machine faxes the image data. In this case, a user is able to designate a destination of the facsimile transmission on the client computer.
Furthermore, there is a system in which only a destination designated by a user on a client computer is notified to a facsimile machine, which is one of image processing apparatuses, without generating image data. In this system, the facsimile machine faxes image data that is generated by reading an original according to an instruction from the client computer to the designated destination (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H7-288625 (JP H7-288625A)).
Moreover, there is a known image processing apparatus that performs various processes, such as reading, recording, and communication, according to commands from an information processing terminal (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H7-288642 (JP H7-288642A)). Since this image processing apparatus performs various processes efficiently, the apparatus can receive commands even if another command is under execution.
Combination of the image processing apparatuses in the above-mentioned publications suggests a facsimile machine that can receive a command (hereinafter referred to as a scan command) to instruct reading of an original from a client computer even while reading an original according to an instruction from another client computer.
However, a facsimile machine is generally provided with only one scanner. Accordingly, even if a facsimile machine receives a plurality of scan commands simultaneously, the facsimile machine cannot process these commands at once.
For example, the facsimile machine once keeps a plurality of jobs including the scan commands, and displays destinations designated by the kept jobs as a list. Then, the facsimile machine needs to make a user select a destination (a job) before scanning.
In this case, the user needs to select a destination from the list before instructing a scan. Furthermore, the facsimile machine needs to implement the function for keeping jobs and the function for displaying a job list and performing a job selecting process.
On the other hand, a facsimile machine may be designed so as not to receive an instruction (command) of a fax transmission job from a client computer while reading an original according to an instruction from another client computer. In this case, since receptions of all the other commands are prohibited while reading an original, image data transmitted from a client computer cannot be faxed, for example.